wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Archmage Arugal
thumb|Archmage Arugal Archmage Arugal is a former mage of Dalaran who lives within the ruins of Shadowfang Keep. General Information *Level: 26 Elite *Location: Shadowfang Keep *Type: Humanoid Background Arugal was once a member of the Kirin Tor of Dalaran. However after the Scourge destroyed Dalaran and many of the wizards died in battle and rose soon after, adding their former might to the growing Scourge, he fled to Shadowfang Keep which looms above Pyrewood Village. Frustrated by their lack of progress and against the advice of his peers Arugal elected to summon extra-dimensional entities to bolster Dalaran's diminishing ranks. Arugal's summoning brought the ravenous Worgen into the world of Azeroth. The feral wolf-men slaughtered not only the Scourge, but quickly turned on the wizards themselves. The worgen sieged the keep of the noble, Baron Silverlaine. Situated above the tiny hamlet of Pyrewood, the keep quickly fell into shadow and ruin. Driven mad with guilt, Arugal adopted the Worgen as his children and retreated to the newly dubbed 'Shadowfang Keep'. He still resides there, protected by his massive pet, Fenrus - and haunted by the vengeful ghost of Baron Silverlaine. A group of adventurers loyal to the Dark Lady entered Shadowfang Keep to ascertain the whereabouts of two Deathstalkers and to slay the Archmage. As they entered the Keep the adventurers found Arugal taunting Deathstalker Vincent before having several worgen rip the Deathstalker apart. As Vincent was being mauled Arugal said "If you will not serve my Master with your sword and knowledge of his enemies...your smoldering remains will serve me as a testament to what happens when one is foolish enough to enter my domain." After the Deathstalker died Arugal retreated deep within the Keep but the group of adventurers fought their way through Argual’s minions and slew the Archmage. The identity of the “Master” that Arugal mentioned still remains unknown but some believe that this person is the same one who controls the Dark Riders that have been seen coming out of Deadwind Pass to harass the citizens of Duskwood. Others could reasonably speculate that this "Master" is in fact the Lich King whose minions were reported stalking the dark and dusty corridors of the Keep at the time of the Scourge Invasion. Abilities *'Shadowbolt' Deals massive amount of shadow damage to single target. *'Teleport' Teleports to random spot in the room, and then throws shadow bolts to your group. *'Worgen' Turn your party member to Worgen, making it lose control and attack on you. Strategy Archmage Arugal is the toughest boss from the low level instances, and you may wipe on this. The best tactic is to pull him to the lower floor, and try to siphon his mana off, so he cannot teleport away. All ranged DPS should go to upper floor so they won't lose line of sight to Arugal, even if he teleports. Also, when a party member is turned to Worgen, remember that priests or paladins can dispel the transformation. Quotes *You, too, shall serve! *Release your rage! Quests * Loot * * * * (Quest Item) Arugal, Archmage Arugal, Archmage Arugal, Archmage